Miles: After the Battle of Dreams
by therealmilesprower
Summary: After a long fight with Shadow, Miles is taken out by his adversary! He then comes back for revenge. Will he get it? Or will he die trying?


Miles: After the Battle of Dreams

By: Gage Cox

All Rights go to Sega, and their respective owners. I take no ownership.

Tails was in a fight with Shadow. The tension was mounting. There was a chill in the wind, when suddenly, Tails took a hit to the throat. He fell onto the floor, unresponsive. Sonic ran over to him in fear and panic. He shook Tails repeatedly, but he wouldn't wake up.

He was passed out, almost in a coma, and we thought he would die. We finally got the car up and running, and got it to his position. We loaded him up in the back, alongside Amy, a doctor, and we were off.

**Sonic's POV:**

We were going to the hospital with Shadow, Silver and Amy, rushing an extremely-close-to-death Tails along with us.

Amy: Just stay with me,Tails. Don't die on us, please. We can't afford to have you six feet under...he has stopped breathing. [crying] Come back to us! We can't let you die from this! [**performs CPR with no luck, tries mouth-to-mouth, neither have any luck.]**

Sonic: What is going on?

Amy: "Tails isn't breathing! What should I do? I have tried everything to get him back! I-I think he's dead!"

Sonic: "No...no...no..." He passed out from the emotions he was feeling, but immediately came back.

Amy: "Tails doesn't have a pulse, but he's breathing! B-b-but how?"

Sonic: "Hmm...the only way it makes sense is if he is in a coma, and that could be the case!"

Silver: "Well, at least he's still..." A gunshot cut him off. Silver's head dropped down, revealing a bullet wound in his head.

Shadow: "Silver, are you alright?"

Sonic: "Well, at least we're here."

_**4 Days Later**_

_The look on his face...it was so...so lost. He felt dead cold...I was afraid...very afraid...on what might happen to Tails._

Amy: What if he doesn't come out? That hit to the throat sure did a number on him.

Doctor Treveyarch: We are trying everything we can, but I have a hunch this might be the end...he hasn't shown a sign of life for 4 days now, and we can tell that death is creeping closer to him.

Sonic: Oh no...this can't be the end for him. Not like this...*starts crying* I can't have him dead...huh?

**Tails' POV:**

_My throat hurts like crap, I have a slashing pain in my head, and my heart rate is at probably 3 bpm. My eyes are so glazed over I can't see out of them. As I slowly regain consciousness, my heart failed. I almost died, but my will kept me alive. I finally got the strength to pull myself up to a sitting position, but then immediately dropped down again. _

**Dr. Treveyarch: Wow...that's the first sign of life coming from him in four days. Wait...wait...the test results show poison in his blood stream. Now there is none. We gave him no antidote. How could this be-wait. Is he a fox?**

**Amy/Sonic: Yes.**

**Dr. Treveyarch: This man is definitely stronger than anyone I have ever seen. His attacker had capthilosine on his hand.**

**Sonic: What's that?**

**Dr. Treveyarch: Capthilosine is a drug, extremely poisonous to foxes, especially a kit like him. Lethal in high concentrations.**

**Amy: What concentration was in him?**

**Dr. Treveyarch: An easily lethal amount, it definitely killed him. He can't be alive. [points to lifeline monitor, shows no movement in line. 0 BPM].**

**Sonic: Oh no...oh no...wait...he's coming back!**

**Shadow's POV:**

_I was truly stunned to hear that I almost killed my friend. But, secretly, I knew the capthilosine was on my hand. I meant to hurt him. But not completely flat-line him._

_I didn't know the concentration on my wrist. I didn't know it was a lethal amount._

_I stand next to Tails, lying there, cold and stiff. I thought he was surely dead. But, his life wasn't over. His will and strength wouldn't let him die._

I saw Tails. His look truly shocked me. Faker was on the other side of the bed, alongside Amy. Silver was fighting for his life in the next room, after he was shot.

Shadow: _Why did I have to do this? Why was it poison? Why not a knife implanted into my hand or something? Not capthilosine. Not that again._

Amy: You know you were to blame for this occurrence. You feel ashamed. I know you do!

Shadow; Okay, okay. You got me. But it doesn't mean I'm going to take a death penalty for a fake death!

Amy/Sonic: What?!

Tails: [drowsily] I faked it. I took the fake death pill. It sure as heck almost killed me, though. But I am fine. Just slipped into a coma from the effects of the capthilosine.

Amy/Sonic: Well, thanks for telling us-wait, don't you have a revival pill implanted in your tooth?

Tails: It...fell out. Didn't...know.

Amy: HOW COULD IT FALL OUT? IT'S A FREAKING IMPLANT!

Tails: Faulty. Need to get a new one.

Sonic: I have a spare if you need it!

Tails: Nice. I need it now! Before I truly die from the effects!

Sonic: [throws Tails revival pill]

Tails: [Catches and swallows revival pill] Nice. I'm still a bit nauseous and drowsy, but those effects are normal. Thanks, man. I knew I could-wait...that was a fake!

Sonic: WHAT?!

Tails: That was from Jack! That Snake!

Sonic: Oh yeah! I have two real ones in my battle pack. I took three of them already. They've saved my life before!

Tails: [swallows revival pill #2] [choking] Didn't...work...ugh...why...

Amy: WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT ANYWAYS?

Sonic: There is a fake death pill. We as special ops personnel always get one. There is also a revival pill in our packs. Those _sometimes _work, unless the fake death pill has been in effect for too long. It has sure been in affect for too long, and the poison has taken true effect. There is no stopping the poison, without a true antidote. We have a true antidote, but I misplaced it.

Amy: FIND IT FOR GOD'S SAKE! YOU NEED TO HELP TAILS OUT! HE COULD DIE HERE AND NOW!

Sonic: YES, MA'AM! Sorry. [looks for antidote in battle pack] Found it!

Amy: Well, USE IT!

Sonic: YES MA'AM! [sticks needle into Tails' chest, right near heart, and applies antidote]

Tails: [coughing] Thanks Sonic. I needed that really badly.

Sonic: No problem-AAGH!

Amy: What?

Sonic: I've been stabbed by someone! _I can feel the pressure in my head. Casparidine. Crap. Where's the antidote. Crap, they don't have an antidote...[passes out on floor]_

Amy: SONIC!

To be Continued...


End file.
